swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Francis Bacon
Francis Bacon, 1st Viscount St. Alban, (22 January 1561 – 9 April 1626), was an English philosopher, statesman, scientist, jurist, orator, essayist, and author. He served both as Attorney General and Lord Chancellor of England. After his death, he remained extremely influential through his works, especially as philosophical advocate and practitioner of the scientific method during the scientific revolution. Bacon has been called the father of empiricism. His works established and popularized inductive methodologies for scientific inquiry, often called the Baconian method, or simply the scientific method. His demand for a planned procedure of investigating all things natural marked a new turn in the rhetorical and theoretical framework for science, much of which still surrounds conceptions of proper methodology today. Tossup Questions # This artist illustrated an incident that occurred two days before his retrospective at the Grand Palais in Paris by painting white arrows pointing to a man doubled over in pain over a toilet and a sink. A painting by this man depicts a figure with a deformed spherical body arching its neck towards the viewer to reveal a face that is covered by a blindfold and has snarling teeth. He used a burnt orange background for that painting, which was inspired by the Furies and a (*) still of a nurse with broken glasses on the Odessa steps in The Battleship Potemkin. This artist painted many heads surrounded by sides of beef, and distorted a Velasquez image of Innocent X so that it looks agonized. For 10 points, name this Irish painter whose grotesque output includes Three Studies for Figures at the Base of a Crucifixion and screaming popes. # In one work, this philosopher rejected an earlier thinker's conception of "anticipation of nature" in favor of an "interpretation of nature" based on observation. He invented an ideal university called Salomon's House in a work set on the fictional island of Bensalem. He labeled the false notions we learn through received definitions of words as the "Idols of the Market," which appear alongside the Idols of the Tribe, Cave, and the Theatre in a work that attempts to replace Aristotelian syllogism with eliminative induction. For 10 points, name this 17th-century English author of The New Atlantis and Novum Organum, who contributed to the birth of the Scientific Revolution. # This thinker contrasted a spider spinning a web to trap food with a bee gathering honey to make food in an argument rejecting scholasticism. This thinker classified magic as applied science and categorized matter into twelve segments arising from the interaction of sulfur and mercury "quaternions." His planned magnum opus was called the Instauratio Magna. He wrote a novel set on the island of Bensalem that features Salomon's House, the ideal research institute. He listed "the Tribe," "the Cave," "the Marketplace," and "the Theatre" as causes of inherent mental defects as part of his doctrine of the idols. For 10 points, name this English empiricist who wrote The New Atlantis and described his namesake inductive approach to the scientific method in Novum Organum. # This philosopher advocated reclassifying knowledge into the three categories of history, poesy, and philosophy, with the first two being subordinated to philosophy. One work by this philosopher discusses the fantastical, contentious and delicate forms of the title concept, which he refers to as "distempers." A revised version of that work became the first volume of his projected six-volume work called The Great (*) Instauration. In another work by this author of The Advancement of Learning, he wrote about the tribe, the den, the marketplace, and the theater, which are four sources of false ideals, or idols. He also wrote a utopian novel called New Atlantis. For 10 points, name this advocate of the scientific method who wrote Novum Organum. # This thinker criticizes empiricists as ants who amass supplies and rationalists as spiders who spin webs to trap food, before asserting people should imitate bees. In another work people are quarantined in the "House of Strangers." He wrote a work discussing the eleven "pecant humors" that outlined "fantastical" "contentious" and "delicate" as the three distempers of education. This author of The Advancement of Learning identified the tribe, den, marketplace and theatre as the "four idols" and imagined a research institution called "Salomon's House" on the island of Bensalem in his New Atlantis. For 10 points, name this English philosopher who advocated induction and the scientific method in his Novum Organum.